Never and Why
by SkylarRhea
Summary: A bad time has come to Danny and the only one he can turn to is Vlad.No PP


Never and Why?

Ok this story might suck but im 12 what are you going to do must review or I won't know how I me if you like just love it! R&R! No PP!

Chapter 1

Why, just why would they do that to me? I'm their son, it's not right!  
I thought they would accept me like they did with Freakshow or with Dan!  
But they didn't they tried to kill me, again! I love them but do they love me?  
Those thoughts kept running through my mind.

But I guess they don't. I was running through the woods bloodied and barely concious. But my thoughts were similar 'GET AWAY!'.So I kept running as fast as my legs would carry me. I was low on air, gasping. I saw a road ahead, my first thought was a found a guide.I ran to the road, and was halfway through when I noticed the headlights coming. I was frozen with fear, like a deer in headlights.  
I collapsed on the ground from lack of energy. I tried to crawl away. I looked at the driver of the car, it was none other than Vlad Masters. I got back on my feet and started to run, even faster than than the last time. But he caught up with ease.  
He grabbed my arm and I gave a yelp of pain.(he's wearing long sleeves and pants with a sockish hat on almost covering his eyes so vlad can't see he's hurt.)

He immediatly let go and looked at me.I think he saw the streak of blood running down me face."What happened to you?"he asked, his voice filled with fright."M-m-my p-parents d-did t-this t-t-to mmee,"I managed to spit out barely able to breath much less talk."What!" his voice now filled with anger."Why would they do this to you?"  
"I told them I w-was D-danny P-phantom" I manage to spit out once more.

"Get in my car,"he said "B-" I was cut off by Vlad""NOW!" I went to his car and sat on the smooth leather seats"I'm going to go to Fenton Works and give them a piece of my mind" he almost yelled,"No they will try to get me again!" I screamed. I saw him make a sharp going to Fenton were silent the rest of the drive. Once we got there he motioned me to come with him. I slowly slide out of my seat and out the door.

Vlad knocked on the door door creaked open, with Jack my Dad behind it. He had a big smile on his face."VLADDIE!" he yeelled trying to give Vlad a big bear hug."NO, no Jack, you are not my buddy or anything of the sort!" he screamed"Not after what you did to Daniel!" lights from neighboring houses fickered on."What are you talking about?" He answered inocently."I found him in the middle of the road almost unconcious bloddied and all!" Vlad once again started to come out of their houses curious of what's happening"I really don't know what you mean?" he once again said inocently.

I heard whispers from surronding neighbors.I walked up to one of the neighbors framiliar with me."What's happening Danny?"they asked sounding scared."It's about me" I said "My parents tried to kill me" at that point I took off my hood and she could see my bloodied face and now forming scars that will always prove my parents attempted to murder their only gasped, I reassured her it was ok. I left her side then and went back to Vlad who won the argument and was on the phone with who I thought was the police.

My mom was now by my dad's side crying.I had no sympathy for them, it was their fault and their the ones who flipped out when I had told them.

By the time I was out of my thoughts the police had showed up with an ambulance talking to Vlad.  
The people in the ambulance came over to me and treated my wounds,gave me antibiotics and bandaged me police were fighting my parents to get into the handcuffs. They had resisted so much that it was positive they had did this to me. They finally gave in and were now driving away in the police car they looked out the back window. All I did was give them the evil eyes and moved on.

I guess I was living on my own now. Jazz was in collage and I was in my last year in high school.  
It was cold outside and I decided to go Into Vlad's car, but I was stopped by the police that were questining me for like half an hour. I jumped into Vlad's car just hoping this was another bad dream of mine but knowing me it wasen't.

Hey tell me what you think Love to hear all your comments.  
-SkylarRhea 


End file.
